rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Man in the Moon
The Man in the Moon (also known as Tsar Lunar XII or simply "MiM") is the most powerful entity in RotBTD. It is he who choses the Guardians and he who makes the most important decisions. The Man in the Moon (or Tsar Lunar) is the oldest character in the RotBTD meme with the exception of Pitch or possible Sandy. History When MiM was a baby, he lived with his parents and his Guardian, Nightlight, in the Moon Clipper, the most beautiful airship of the Golden age. It was crewed by a team of Moon-bots and Moon-mice and a population of Lunar Moths. For a long time, the young MiM lived happily with his parents and Nightlight. Unfortunately, Pitch Black soon discovered the existence of MiM. He discovered that the young Prince Lunar had never had a nightmare. This he could not stand. Pitch decided to take a particular revenge, he would transform the young Prince Lunar into the Prince of Nightmares. And so, Pitch gave chase. He pursued the Moon Clipper across the galaxies in his Nightmare Galleon, crewed by Fearlings and Dream-Pirates. The Lunanoff's however knew of a perfect place to hide; a small green and blue planet answering to the name of Earth. But as they neared the small planet, Pitch and his Galleon ambushed the Clipper and the Lunanoff's. Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff instructed Nightlight to take MiM to a place of safety in the centre of the Clipper. The Lunanoff's fought hard, but eventually the Clipper became so damaged that it's guns could not fire. Then, Pitch and his Fearling crew overran the Moon Clipper. Just as Pitch was about to seal his victory, there was a great explosion; an explosion so powerful that the Nightmare Galleon was destroyed, Pitch vanished and the Fearlings vanished. Unfortunately, both sides were affected. The Moon Clipper's hull was blasted away so it will never fly again and the Lunanoff's were blasted into constellations. Over time, MiM grew up and realized that there were children on the planet below. He discovered that these children suffered from nightmares, so he appointed the Guardians, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Toothiana and the Sandman, to protect the dreams, the wonder and the hopes of the children of Earth. Powers and Abilities The Man in the Moon, as the most powerful being in the fandom, claims access to a near limitless amount of magical power to the point where one could see him as a kind of nature deity. He possesses immortality, and is able to contact people through his moonbeams, giving them signs in their dreams and casting shadows to answer questions and can even affect the material plane to a degree. His most astonishing ability is to make any mortal into an immortal spirit (just like Toothiana (Tooth Fairy), Bunnymund (Easter Bunny), Santa Claus, Sandy, and Jack Frost) granting them an arsenal of magical abilities made to benefit the world in some manner. These powers do have their limits however, as every spirit he has ever created draws its power from the belief of human-beings, and if they were to lose that belief, they would be left powerless. They are also unable to be seen, heard or felt by mortals (with the exception of animals) unless they believe in the spirit in question. He is unable to communicate at face value without assistance, and has to rely on symbols and riddles. Because he cannot effect the world first-hand, he has to use the Guardians and other spirits that he has made to carry out these duties in his place. Role in the crossover It is assumed that, when Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel are appointed as Guardians, it is the Man in the Moon who appoints them. He has a complicated relationship with each of the Big Four. In the Seasons AU, the Man in the Moon would see qualities in each of the other three to make them into Spirits and Guardians (possibly with amnesia just like Jack). '' '' Relationships Allies Jack Frost When Jack Frost drowned while saving his sister, it was MiM who saved him. Jack might have been grateful, but after that, MiM didn't speak to Jack for 300 years. This has made Jack very prejudice against MiM and to this day he is still very biased toward him. Despite this, Jack still respects MiM's decisions and has started to forgive him by giving his new friends. Merida DunBroch Merida looks upon MiM in the same way she looks at the Will -O'-the-Wisps; she sees him as a powerful force that should be trusted and respected. She even slightly fears him although she would never reveal this fact. She is however thankful to him for giving her, her new friends. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccups looks upon the Man-in-the-Moon with awe and even fear. He is amazed by MiM's sheer power and incredible benevolence. He is deeply thankful to him for bringing his new friends into his life. It is even possible for Hiccup to have known about him before he became a spirit, as Máni (one of the names the Man in the Moon goes by) is a figure in Norse mythology as personification of the moon. Rapunzel Corona Rapunzel is more used to being associated with the sun. She is a little unsure about MiM to begin with, but quickly warms to his kind heart and peaceful nature. She also respects him deeply for bringing Jack, Merida and Hiccup into her life. Enemies Pitch Black Of all the hero-to-villain relationships in this Wiki, none is more profound then that of MiM and Pitch. Pitch was brought down early in MiM's life at the same time MiM's parents died. MiM never forgave Pitch for this and quickly made it his life's work to stop from ever Pitch regaining power. MiM appointed the Guardians to protect the Wonders, Hopes, Memories and Dreams of the children of the world. Since then, Pitch has been building his army of Nightmares, Fearlings, Dream Pirates and Nightmare men to overthrow the Earth. In the movie, their relationship is a bit different. It is implied in a comic (which was a possible prequel of the movie) that the two of them had been friends once and this friendship was sincere. However it ended when Manny chose the Guardians, which caused Pitch thinking that Manny replaced him because he wasn't useful to the world anymore. Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Royalty Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:Guardians of Childhood Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Spirits Category:Orphans